In order to transmit or receive data and a clock signal, the data and the clock signal may be transmitted or received individually via separate lines or a signal that contains both information regarding the data and information regarding the clock signal may be transmitted or received via one line. Conventionally, in order to transmit or receive the signal that contains both the information regarding the data and the information regarding the clock signal via one line, a first part of the signal, which indicates the information regarding the clock signal, and a second part of the signal, which indicates the information regarding the data, are transmitted having different amplitudes. For example, the first part of the signal is transmitted having a high amplitude, the second part of the signal is transmitted having a low amplitude, and then, the clock signal and the data are reconstructed.